High temperature resins based on polyamides possess desirable chemical resistance, processability and heat resistance. This makes them particularly well suited for demanding high performance automotive and electrical/electronics applications. There is a current and general desire in the automotive field to have heat resistant structures since temperatures higher than 150° C., even higher than 200° C., are often reached in underhood areas of automobiles. When plastic parts are exposed to such high temperatures for a prolonged period, such as in automotive under-the-hood applications or in electrical/electronics applications, the mechanical properties generally tend to decrease due to the thermo-oxidation of the polymer. This phenomenon is called heat aging.
In an attempt to improve heat aging characteristics, it has been the conventional practice to add heat stabilizers (also referred as antioxidants) to thermoplastic polyamide compositions. Examples of such heat stabilizers include hindered phenol antioxidants, amine antioxidants and phosphorus-based antioxidants. For polyamide compositions, three types of heat stabilizers are conventionally used to retain the mechanical properties of the composition upon exposure to high temperatures. One is the use of phenolic antioxidants optionally combined with a phosphorus based synergist as previously mentioned, the use of aromatic amines optionally combined with a phosphorus based synergist and the third one is the use of copper salts and derivatives. Phenolic antioxidants are known to improve the mechanical/physical properties of the thermoplastic composition up to an aging temperature of 120° C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,652 discloses a thermally stable polyamide molding composition containing colloidal copper formed in situ. However, the disclosed compositions exhibit retention of impact strength only for a heat aging at 140° C.
GB patent 839,067 discloses a polyamide composition comprising a copper salt and a halide of a strong organic base. However, the disclosed compositions exhibit improved bending heat stability performance only for a heat aging at 170° C.
Existing technologies lead not only to a poor improvement of long-term heat aging resistance, but also the improved heat aging characteristics are insufficient for more demanding applications involving exposure to higher temperatures such as for example in automotive under-the-hood applications and in electrical/electronics applications.
US 2006/0155034 and US 2008/0146718 patent publications disclose polyamide compositions comprising a metal powder as thermal stabilizer with a fibrous reinforcing agent. Disclosed compositions exhibit improved mechanical properties such as tensile strength and elongation at break upon long-term heat aging at 215° C. However, such metal powders are not only expensive but they are also highly unstable because they are prone to spontaneous combustion.
EP 1041109 discloses a polyamide composition comprising a polyamide resin, a polyhydric alcohol having a melting point of 150 to 280° C., that has good fluidity and mechanical strength and is useful in injection welding techniques.
Unfortunately, with the existing technologies, molded articles based on polyamide compositions either suffer from an unacceptable deterioration of their mechanical properties upon long-term high temperature exposure or they are very expensive due to the use of high-cost heat stabilizers.
There remains a need for low-cost polyamide compositions that are suitable for manufacturing articles and that exhibit good mechanical properties after long-term high temperature exposure.